


The Many Names of The Queen of Heaven

by Gelphie_Supercorp_Emisue_etc17



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Again, And none of them are nice, Angst and Feels, F/M, Hera just needs some love honestly, Hurt No Comfort, JUST, Love, Needs, New look on the Hephaestus story lol, No Dialogue, Support, and, but we already knew that didn’t we, hera just has a lot of names, idk - Freeform, just thoughts basically, like seriously, lol, pro Hera if you didn’t get the memo already, she, she is not treated fairly by ANYONE, thank you for coming lol, thats my tedtalk you guys, zeus sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24031903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelphie_Supercorp_Emisue_etc17/pseuds/Gelphie_Supercorp_Emisue_etc17
Summary: Hera has many names, and, while each and every one of them had a right to be there, she had never really taken to any of them. Yes, she was a wife and a mother (though some would debate on that last one), but as much as she loved her family, Hera hated those titles most days.-OR-Hera has many, many names, none of which she likes very much.
Relationships: Hera/Zeus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33





	The Many Names of The Queen of Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is just a short little story about Hera!! I know not many people like her, especially within the PJO and HoO fandoms, but I do lol! There’s no dialogue, and it’s not really thoughts either. Idk how to describe it, but it’s good! It’s basically just a different look on Hera’s many nicknames! Hope you enjoy!!!

Wife. Mother. Queen of Heaven. Jealous bitch. Monster. Villain.

Hera has many names, and, while each and every one of them had a right to be there, she had never really taken to any of them. Yes, she was a wife and a mother (though some would debate on that last one), but as much as she loved her family, Hera hated those titles most days. And because she was a wife, that made her the Queen of Heaven. The only thing she ever got out of that relationship was a title and endless pain and heartbreak. Which led to the less-than-formal names she was often called. Hera was a jealous bitch because she got mad at her husband for cheating, and a monster for hating her husband's love children. Yes, she had done things to warrant hate and distrust from some people, but no one was perfect! Certainly not her husband, and definitely not any of the people who called her all of those names behind her back and to her face.

Yes, she was a mother and a wife. And yes, sometimes she wasn’t the best at those things, but she hardly thought it was fair to be called a monster for it! The only reason she had thrown away her child was because she knew he wouldn’t be loved. She was scared that the child’s father would hate him, and his relatives would laugh at his very existence! Hera didn’t hate the boy, and she didn’t think he was ugly. . . she just didn’t want him to be ridiculed his entire life. And look where her efforts had gotten her? Stuck as the monster mother who tossed her baby away at the very sight of him. 

Yes, Hera was a wife and the Queen of Heaven, but she hadn’t chosen that role. If anything, she had been forced into it in the blink of an eye. One moment she was helping an innocent bird, and the next, she was getting shoved into a wedding dress with a crown on her head while her devilish brother smiled at her from the altar. But she grit her teeth and accepted the role as politely as she could, not wanting to make a fuss or hurt anyone’s feelings. Plus, it wasn’t like she could do anything anyway, by that time, she was already married and crowned Queen of the Cosmos. That is something that is not so easily revoked. 

Because of all this she was a jealous bitch. Hera hardly thought that was a fair trade. If she was forced into an already unhappy marriage, she didn’t need unfair titles to go with it, now did she? She was a jealous bitch because it hurt when her husband cheated on her constantly. Hera was naturally a relatively calm person, but there were days when her emotions took over and her mind went blank with rage or sadness. She hadn’t meant to kill all of those poor women or children, and she certainly felt bad for it later. Families ripped apart because of her. It crushed her more and more everyday.

She was a villain because she liked to give people a bit of a challenge on quests. If she was being honest, Hera didn’t even check before throwing a beast at Hercules. She didn’t have time for background checks when she was running the cosmos for her “busy” husband. Hera knew more than anyone that you couldn’t choose who your family is, and had never held that against anyone. Even her husband's children.

Hera had faults, of course, but didn’t everyone? She was the evil villain of the hero’s story every time, no matter the situation. Yes, she got emotional, but that was all built off the heartbreak she felt from her husband. Yes, she was a mother, but that didn’t mean she took her heartbreak or rage out on her children. Yes, she was a wife and a queen, but that didn’t mean she ever wanted those titles in the first place. Yes, Hera got jealous, but that was hardly her fault.

But through all of this, Hera knew that in the end, you don’t choose who your family is, what you become or who likes you. The only thing you can do is keep your head up and do what you love, no matter what people may think of you.

Yes, Hera is a wife, a mother, a Queen. Yes, she can be jealous and vengeful. But she is only a person. And people can change.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed!! Love you ALL!! Stay safe!!!<33333


End file.
